resistancefandomcom-20200214-history
Intel Documents (Resistance 2)
There are 20 different Intel Documents spread throughout the Single Player Campaign in ''Resistance 2'' . These can be collected by the player and give a background insight into the story of the game. There are 61 different Intel Documents that can be unlocked by compleating the cooperative mode levels. They didn't unlock in any spacific order as long as you compleated the level associated with the Intel. Video List of Single Player Intelligence Documents SRPA Station Igloo, Iceland *1. Intel 1 *2. Intel 2, Memorandum San Francisco *3. Intel 3, Dossier (Capelli, Joseph Evan) *4. Intel 4, Dossier (Hale, Nathan) *5. Intel 5, Dossier (Hawthorne, Aaron Lloyd) *6. Intel 6, Technical Document *7. Intel 7, Letter *8. Intel 8, Dossier (Warner, Benjamin Phillip) Orick *9. Intel 9, Newspaper Article (Columbus Welcomes Liberty Defense Tower!) *10. Intel 10, Telegram Twin Falls *11. Intel 11, Newspaper Article: Death of Pres. Grace *12. Intel 12, Telegram (Spire Attack) *13. Intel 13, Warner's Letter Bryce Canyon *14. Intel 14, Journal Entry (Daedalus) *15. Intel 15, Journal Entry (Pure Chimera Strains) *16. Intel 16, Dossier (Jordan Adam Shepherd) Chicago *17. Intel 17, Incident Report Holar Tower *18. Intel 18 Cocodrie *19. Intel 19, Malikov's Journal Entry *20. Intel 20, Memo from Malikov List of Cooperative Intelligence Documents * Australia Wracked by Civil War * Chimeran Airships Attack South America * Chimeran Forces Spread Across Africa * McCullen Issues Evacuation Orders To Major Cities * McCullen Proposes Colony in Hawaii * Mission Status Report (Axbridge) * Mission Status Report 2 (Axbridge) * Mission Status Report (Bracknell) * Mission Status Report 2 (Bracknell) * Mission Status Report (Bryce Canyon) * Mission Status Report 2 (Bryce Canyon) * Mission Status Report (Chicago) * Mission Status Report 2 (Chicago) * Mission Status Report (Holar Tower) * Mission Status Report 2 (Holar Tower) * Mission Status Report (Orick) * Mission Status Report 2 (Orick) * Operation Mission Briefing (Axbridge) * Operation Mission Briefing (Bracknell) * Operation Mission Briefing (Bryce Canyon) * Operation Mission Briefing (Chicago) * Operation Mission Briefing (Holar Tower) * Operation Mission Briefing (Orick) * President McCullen Reverses Immigration Ban * SRPA Executive Memorandum * SRPA Intelligence Memorandum * SRPA Intelligence Memorandum 2 * SRPA Intelligence Memorandum 3 * SRPA Intelligence Memorandum 4 * SRPA Intelligence Memorandum 5 * SRPA Intelligence Memorandum 6 * SRPA Intelligence Memorandum 7 * SRPA Intelligence Memorandum 8 * SRPA Intelligence Memorandum 9 * SRPA Intelligence Memorandum 10 * SRPA Intelligence Memorandum 11 * SRPA Intelligence Memorandum 12 * SRPA Intelligence Memorandum 13 * SRPA Intelligence Memorandum 14 * SRPA Intelligence Memorandum 15 * SRPA Intelligence Memorandum 16 * SRPA Intelligence Memorandum 17 * SRPA Intelligence Memorandum 18 * SRPA Intelligence Memorandum 19 * SRPA Intelligence Memorandum 20 * SRPA Intelligence Memorandum 21 * SRPA Intelligence Memorandum 22 * SRPA Intelligence Memorandum 23 * SRPA Intelligence Memorandum 24 * SRPA Intelligence Memorandum 25 * SRPA Intelligence Memorandum 26 * SRPA Interoffice Memorandum * SRPA Research Journal * SRPA Research Journal 2 * SRPA Research Journal 3 * SRPA Research Journal 4 * SRPA Research Journal 5 * SRPA Research Journal 6 * SRPA Research Journal 7 * SRPA Research Journal 8 * SRPA Research Journal 9 Category:Intel Category:Resistance 2 Intel